A Little Bit of Rest
by zielddhy
Summary: Even when he was tired, the workaholic Kira refused to get any rest. And of course, it was all up to Shuuhei to clear things up.


**Author Notes: **This one is for you, Antha! =)

**A Little Bit of Rest**

**By: zielddhy**

Kira's blue eyes dozed off and were closed in seconds for the nth time that night. Shuuhei glanced worriedly at his colleague, knowing perfectly that the blonde had not slept for three nights in a row. While other officers, including Shuuhei himself, had some understanding on how important sleep was, it was not the case with Kira. The third division's vice captain was always under strain, and he sometimes claimed that he would not get a decent sleep if he hadn't finished his work.

Therefore, Shuuhei was terribly worried, even bordering to panic when Yamamoto-taichou gave Izuru the project to invent a new way in order to face the increasing appearance of hollows in human world.

The blonde's eyes suddenly snapped open and he blinked vigorously, trying to keep focused. Shuuhei couldn't help but twitch involuntarily at the other's antics. Really, his friend could be too stubborn at times. And even Shuuhei himself couldn't persuade Izuru to stop working and take a break.

"Perhaps do you want something to eat in order to work better?" he suggested lightly.

A glare answered him. Izuru then narrowed his eyes and said in dangerously low tone, "Are you implying that my work is insufficient?"

Already accustomed with the way Kira could become so ill-tempered when he suffered from lack of sleep, Shuuhei merely smiled in what he hoped to be a reassuring way. "Even when you're in such a bad mood, there is no work that you cannot do, my love," he answered smoothly.

A blush coloured Kira's pale cheek and Shuuhei inwardly congratulated himself for the fact that he could still, in fact, call that blush on will. Not even three sleepless night in a row could outstrip him of that ability.

Kira seemed totally focused on his work for the next fifteen minutes, something that Shuuhei had to admit that he was impressed with. Unfortunately, his blue eyes immediately dozed off once again. Only when Shuuhei called, more like shouted his name, that Kira snapped awake once more.

"Are you sure you don't want any food?"

Another glare answered him.

"If you are hungry, then by all means, go to the kitchen or something, don't let me bother you," growled Kira.

Shuuhei shrugged his shoulder, "I'm just sayin'."

He then continued his own work, reading yet another internal report from his division. There had been fifteen hollow attacks assigned to the ninth division that week. Fortunately there was no life casualty, only a few minor injuries. Still, Shuuhei agreed that they needed a new way to intercept these attacks. The high number of attacks proved to be a problem, especially when Seireitei was short on officers like this.

But of course it didn't mean that Kira had to work his ass off. True, the project was needed as soon as possible, but with the current system they still could handle the problem. Moreover, the blonde overestimated his own physical condition. However, Shuuhei knew it wouldn't do anybody any good if Kira collapsed right here and then. He was still a vice captain, he needed to take a rest sometimes. Sadly Kira refused to acknowledge this fact and was determined to finish the project before he went to sleep.

Every few minutes and then, Kira would begin to nod, and shake himself awake once more. After a sixth repetition of this routine, Shuuhei decided that it was enough. Without even finishing the report he had been reading, Shuuhei stood and crossed the room in five purposeful strides. Noticing that his companion was suddenly standing in very close distance, Kira looked up questioningly.

Unfortunately for Kira, Shuuhei was no longer in the mood of explaining right now, and preferred to show rather than talk. An undignified squeak escaped his lips when the blonde found himself suddenly hauled out of his chair and was unceremoniously tossed over his friend's shoulder. As much as Kira wanted to fight off this embarrassing position, he had to admit reluctantly that his lack of sleep and energy, not to mention the lack of weight, made it impossible for him to win this fight. Shuuhei conveniently ignored all of Izuru's struggles and continued to carry him all the way to their bedroom.

He dumped his cargo on the bed and smiled down innocently. It was apparent that Kira tried his best to glare, but could no longer ignore his body that was slowly beginning to relax. After a yawn, he mumbled, "I'll get you back for this, you know."

A hand stoked his hair lovingly, and Shuuhei whispered into his ear, "I'll be waiting for it. For now, you sleep."

A kiss placed on his forehead was the last thing Kira remembered before he slipped into dreams.

**Fin**


End file.
